Fullmetal Alchemist: Rebel in Reole
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: When Michael has to take care of his long lost daughter, Cosette, after her mother dies, he's shown to a world where Alchemy isn't used properly and immortality is the new thing. Roy is reunited with and old friend and first love, Athena, but is Kimbley trying to win her heart over too? Rebellion is about to arise in Reole and is Winry about to lose Ed to the beautiful Rose?
1. Hoist the Colors

_Chapter 1_

_Hoist the Colors _

_**I forgot to add this chapter to the story! This is the original first chapter!I also have to fix Chapter 4 of this story. Yeah I uploaded the wrong chapter without knowing. Yes my mistake! Until then, Chapter 4 will be deleted. **_

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**This story is inspired by the book/musical Les Miserables**_

_**Any music lyrics in this story is not mine. Only the characters Cosette, Athena, Michael, Nikki, Mickey, Grace, and Sophia are mine. **_

_**Reole Rebellion is the main point in this story.**_

_**Contains OC/Character **_

_**Foul Language (Thanks Edward)**_

_**Death (Yes I mean it) **_

_**Characters falling in love (I'm not telling you who!)**_

_**Broken hearts (That means yours also!)**_

_**One Day More to Revolution **_

_**The Ishvalans will not die in vain**_

_**They Dreamed a Dream **_

_**Now life is about to kill the dream of four characters who dreamed**_

_**~ReginaRheims7711 **_

* * *

_11 Years Ago_

"All right you dirty rats line up!" A Central Solider said cracking his whip against a group of Ishvalans.

"Show more respect swine!" Another solider shouted as the group continued to walk. The leader of the group was a small Ishvalan who only looked forward and held the last bit of hope they had.

"Number 76!" A solider shouted. The boy looked up, his red eyes piercing the soldier's eyes.

"Lead them out!" Another solider shouted, shoving an Isvalan with his gun.

"Watch it you!" The Isvalan shouted and tried to attack the solider. The solider smirked and shot the man in the head. He fell down dead and unmoving causing other Ishvalans to panic.

"Get him out of here! Next time I won't go so easy on the ones who try to attack me!" The solider laughed causing his companions to laugh with him as they carried the dead man from the group.

"Ijn how are you standing so tall and proud?" His mother asked him standing right behind her son. Her son turned and looked upset.

"Mother… I'm the only one who is carrying the Ishvalan spirit. All of them are willing to kiss the boots of those damn Amesteries. Me on the other hand wouldn't dare to even clean their dishes. They're foul spiritless creatures, just like their alchemy." Ijn whispered.

"Halt!" A solider shouted in front of Ijn. They stopped in front of a wired gate that led to the gallows. A solider summoned a priest who looked at the Ishvalans like they were monsters.

"All twenty six convicts here are sentenced to death by the order of King Bradley for the murders of six state alchemists on July of the twenty seventh. For those who wish to be blessed will be allowed to by the priest before entering your fate." The solider read before the priest walked towards them, quietly praying for their souls.

"Why pray for us if we killed your men?" Ijn asked the solider sternly.

"Quiet."

"Why look at us like we're monsters? We're all human here. We killed your alchemists for our freedom."

"I said quiet!"

"We were protecting ourselves from you. Your solider shot an innocent girl and started all of this! We deserve freedom. You already destroyed our home and our families so why us?"

"TAKE THEM TO THE GALLOWS!"

The gates opened as the group was shoved in.

"That one is defiantly going first. He could talk them into rebelling." A solider whispered to his comrade. The skies above them stood a dead gray color as Ijn looked around. In front he saw the man named Bradley watching them from a watchtower. He was standing with a few other soldiers and a man who frightened him so. His hair was long and black, like the reapers cape and his hands were tattooed with the transmutation circle he learned about. That man was Kimbley, the crimson alchemist or the man who killed the most Ishvalans.

"Ijn…" His mother sobbed as he walked towards the noose on the very end.

"Four more!" The gallows solider shouted and the soldiers pulled up four more Ishvalans onto the wood platform. Once all five Ishvalans were behind their noose the gallows solider pushed them forward and started tying each noose around each Ishvalan's neck.

"Mutiny!" A Ishvalan shouted from below. Ijn looked down at the floor and then looked up at the King. His eyes frightened Bradley as the boy stared at him.

"_The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed." _Ijn sang softly. The gallows solider tied the noose around Ijn's head and stood over by the lever. The drummers for the army started to play as the Ishvalans waiting at the bottom were crying and praying.

"_And bound her in her Bones." _The man next to Ijn's mother sang looking over at Ijn.

"_The seas be ours and by the powers." _Ijn's mother coughed while she sang louder than the two men. Everyone looked up at her, even the soldiers.

"_Where we will we'll roam." _Ijn shouted as he sang out towards Bradley.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high."_ All of the Ishvalans sang together.

"Those crazy Ishvalans." An officer snickered as he stood next to Bradley.

"I like the ones who are determined to scare you, Bradley." Kimbley said as he took off his hat and looked over at the little boy. "That one though gives me shivers. I'm glad he's taking his last breaths."

"Kimbley… I thought you liked people who stick to their job." Bradley said not looking away from Ijn's face.

"I do but he could scare any alchemist. He was the leader of his rebellion group."

"Six alchemists dead because of that one young boy." The officer said shaking his head.

"As long as these monsters are wiped away from this world. These spiritless creatures wouldn't make good pawns for this game."

"What do you say, Raven?" Kimbley asked.

"Me? I think they all should burn in hell for killing our troops. We're making this country a better place and they try ruining our plans. Let God decide their fate, not me." General Raven said throwing his hands behind his back.

"_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." _The Ishvalans sang out, causing one small tear to fall from the gallows' soldier's face.

"I had a dream my life would be!... So different from this hell I'm living that you brought us! So different now from what it seemed! We only protected the people we love from you! From all of you!

Now life has killed the dream we dreamed!" Ijn screamed at Bradley. The solider pulled the lever and Ijn's life flashed before his eyes as his dream was officially killed by Bradley.


	2. Skyfall

_Chapter 2  
_

_Sky Fall_

_Ishbal was destroyed eleven years ago _

_Cities were wiped out in one night_

_Araubus stood proud _

_A country as they said stood closest to God_

_They lived in Peace as they lived south of Aerugo _

_Araubus was there one day_

_Gone the next _

_Only four people survived_

_And thus this is how the story began..._

_Death..._

_It comes in many forms to take people you love, away from you. _

_It took my family away on the night of April 27th. _

_It was my birthday_

_My 21st birthday _

"_Athena... We should held out before they start looking." Michael said touching my shoulder. I was looking out at my destroyed kingdom, Araubus. We were closest to God and he let his people down by destroying all of us. Only my brother, Michael, Nayo my dog, Nikki and Mickey the twins , and I._

_This wasn't an act of nature. _

_Someone did this. _

_When we found the twins I saw a lonely wall with a symbol I couldn't understand standing tall. I knew it was alchemy that caused this and wasn't a type my country used. We use alchemy for nature purposes but this was used to slaughter millions of people. _

"_Your highness!" A twin said running towards me. He held out my tiara. "We found it in the rumble along with this." The other twin gave me my black cloak. I looked at the only two things that are left of mine besides the clothes on my back, my gloves and Nayo. _

"_We're heading out." Michael said kicking aside rubble._

"_Where are we going?" A twin asked. _

"_I don't know..."_

"_Maybe someone will come for help. We should stay here." A twin whined. _

"_Athena?" _

_I placed the tiara on my head, threw on my cloak and picked up Nayo._

"_We're going to Amestris." I said looking out towards the hirozon._

"_Why there? Their alchemy scares me..." A twin shivered._

"_They did this..." Michael said throwing his hands in his pocket. _

"_How could they do this much damage?" A twin asked._

"_You can ask them when we get there. We better leave before the sun sets." Michael said grabbing his sword from the ground and stuffing it in his carrier. The twins followed him as they walked through the gate, the last thing standing in the castle. Nayo wimpered as we both looked out at our ruined kingdom. _

"_Looks like we're going to meet an old friend and discuss about alchemy again huh, Nayo?" I asked him as he moved up and sat on my shoulder. _

"_Athena come on!" My brother shouted. I turned and started walking towards them. My snow blue gown, ripped at the bottom, trailed behind me as we stepped over rubble and glass. Reaching the end of the kingdom took hours as we stepped over the boarder to Aerugo. Michael purchesed cloaks for the twins and himself and train tickets to Amestris._

"_Why do we have to wear these?" A twin asked throwing his hood on covering his face. _

"_No one must know who or where we are until we reach King Bradley at Central." I told him. _

"_All aboard!" A conductor said from a train car. We got on and sat in the back of the train with our hoods on. _

"_How long until we reach Central?" I asked Michael._

"_It takes five hours to reach the boarder of Amestris and another two hours to Central when we get on another train." Michael said opening up the paper. _

"_Hey! The State Alchemist test at Central is this week! It starts the day after tomorrow." A twin said shoving the paper in my lap._

"_State Alchemist test huh?" Michael asked. I looked at the article and tossed the paper back at the twin. Nayo appeared from out of my cloak and sat next to me. _

"_Nayo is white like snow."A twin said._

"_Tiny too." The other replied._

"_Nayo has been with me since I was fifteen." I said smiling as I pet Nayo letting him drift off to sleep. Since the day my teacher left my life.  
"I'm sorry your mother died, Athena." A twin said. _

"_Yeah our parents died in the Ishbal war so we were on our own since we were eight." The other said. _

"_Aren't you two thirteen?" Michael asked._

"_Yep and you're what? Twenty four?"_

"_Correct."_

"_How old are you, Athena?" _

_I looked at him as tears rolled down my face._

"_Today is my birthday... I turned twenty one."_

_The twins grew silent and bit their lips. The train started to move out of the station and into the darkness as people on the train were whispering about the group of cloaked people in the back of the train. The conductor arrived in our car as tears were streaming down his face._

"_Everyone... I have horrible news." A conductor said._

"_What's wrong?" A mother asked._

"_Araubus is completly destroyed... no survivors." The conductor said before he started to cry again. Everyone gasped before an old man sitting by himself started to tear up. A man with long blond hair and glasses._

"_Did you have family there?" The mother asked the old man._

_The man looked up and stared at her. "Yes." _

_I got up from my seat and left the train car. The air outside was cool on my face and when I found the ladder to the top of the train car it was even colder on top of the car. _

"_How did you know I was up here?" The figured asked me._

"_I can feel evil presence." I said quietly adjusting my gloves from behind my back. _

"_The only ice alchemist in the whole world can sense my presence? Then you do make a good sacrifice." _

"_We'll see about that." I said before slamming my hands on the tram causing a pole of ice to stab the figure in the stomach. _

"_GAH." The figured slammed to the ground holding his stomach. I walked towards him and got a good look of his face. Skin pale as moonlight, eyes cold as death, hair black as the reapers cloak. _

"_Who knew the ice alchemist was so pretty?" He said laughing before standing up and pulling something out of his pocket._

"_ATHENA LOOK OUT!" Michael said behind me before throwing his sword at the guy and hitting him in the chest. The guy laughed and fired something at me hitting my shoulder. I cried out in pain and started walking backwards grabbing my shoulder. _

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_The train was over a bridge high above water when I fell._

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

"_ATHENA!"_

_This is the end_

_FullMetal Alchemist: Sky Fall _


	3. I Hate Milk

_Chapter 2_

_I Hate Milk _

**Regina: Hey Ed how about drinking milk? You remind me of a fourth grader. -_-**

**Ed: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET PONY? I'M NOT A MIDGET PONY.**

**Regina: I'm not calling you a midget pony. **

**Al: Big brother you should probably drink your milk. You're also taking care of my body while it's at the gate.**

**Ed: Milk is for sissies and they never go anywhere.**

**Regina: Chocolate milk is pretty good. **

**Ed: Chocolate Milk tastes horrible.**

**-Regina hits him multiple times with a wrench-**

**Al: BIG BROTHER! –Al runs off to help his brother-**

**Roy: Nothing to see here, readers! Carry on. –Roy smiles-**

* * *

"We have to go back to Central?" Al asked his brother while they were sitting at the Rockbell's dining table while Winry was working on Ed's arm upstairs.

"Yeah Roy asked me to go see the State Alchemy test." Ed said snacking on crackers. Pinako Rockbell was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee when she spat out her coffee and quickly started reading an article.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"A whole country was wiped off the map last night." Pinako said handing the paper to Ed.

_Araubus Mysteriously Gone in One Night_

_Reporters have seen it and police confirm it. No survivors in the country of Araubus. A country that is known for helping Amestris in the Ishbal War was wiped off the map yesterday as police and alchemists report it as only a ground of rubble. No bodies were found. Araubus had the most rare of alchemy and ruler Hope Rini still hasn't been found. _

"_We can only hope that the royal family is still alive out there and are in hiding." A police reported after searching the rubble of the Rini Castle. Hope Rini was wife to the famous Ice Alchemist, Daniel Rini and has four children all of whom are still missing. Spring, Michael, Athena, and Grace Rini. We will keep you updated. _

"Who would've done this?" Al asked.

"How do you know if was someone? What if it was an act of God?" Pinako sniffed.

"No an alchemist did this." Ed said rereading the article.

"Done with your arm, Ed!" Winry shouted coming down the stairs.

"Right on time! We need to hit Central as soon as possible." Edward said pushing aside the cracker box.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"The State Alchemist test is tomorrow and Mustang is asking us to attend." Al explained.

"Why would he ask you to see it?" Pinako asked blowing a puff of smoke in the air.

"He said something about it being special since another fire alchemist is trying to get in." Edward said playing with his finger nails.

"Well then let's get you situated then but before that drink your milk." Pinako said pointing at Edward's glass of milk. Edward glared at her.

"I'm not drinking that poison." Edward said.

"Brother if you don't drink that you won't grow." Al said. Edward slowly turned at him, his face boiling with anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Winry smacked him on the head with her wrench.

"DRINK IT OR YOU'LL NEED ANOTHER AUTOMAIL LEG!" Winry said giving Edward the death stare. Ed quickly gulped down his milk without another word and Pinako helped Winry put the arm back on Edward.

* * *

**Central **

"This is brutal love here." Breda said watching a couple outside yelling at each other in a café.

"Don't stalk people." Falman said carrying in a box and placing it on Roy's desk.

"Ah the last box!" Roy said strutting in gleaming.

"Someone is happy. Got a new girlfriend?" Halvoc asked while he lit cigarette.

"No, I'm just happy that I'm finally in Central." Roy said opening boxes.

"Anything we can help with Hawkeye asked looking in a few boxes.

"Where are the pictures?! I want to see his past girlfriends." Breda said walking away from the window and started looking through boxes.

"I don't keep pictures of them." Roy said slapping Breda's hand.

"Don't you have any pictures?" Falman asked.

"Not really. Just family photos." Roy said taking out spreadsheets and files.

"Boring. Jeez Roy you need to fix up your love life." Breda yawned.

"Well look who's talking." Halvoc said sitting on the window ledge.

"Hey! I happen to be dating a girl." Breda said.

"Who is it? Your cousin?" Falman snickered.

"Childhood friend actually." Breda said crossing his arms.

"Sir! This just in! The first part of the tests are in." Fuery said walking in and handing Mustang a list.

"Wow… the fire guy didn't get a good score." Mustang said reading over the lists.

"Hey… I thought you said you didn't have pictures of your girlfriends." Breda said looking at a photo.

"I don't…" Mustang said not looking up from the test scores.

"Then who is this?" Falman asked looking over Breda asked. Halvoc tossed his cigarette out the window and went to look at the picture. Roy turned and handed Fuery the test scores. Roy took the photo from Breda's hands and looked at it. He turned red a little and put it back in the box.

"Oh… I feel a dark moment from Roy's life unfolding." Falman said. Roy sat on his desk and sighed.

"She was just a girl I taught after the war. I was only nineteen when I started teaching her." Roy said.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Halvoc asked.

"Four years ago…" Roy said.

"Was she special or something?" Falman questioned.

"She was only seventeen when I drove away from her life. I promised I would return one day."

"Ah young love. I still have to snag a girlfriend." Falman said. Roy looked at the floor sadly.

"She was special wasn't she?" Fuery asked.

"I remember her. She had the biggest eyes I've ever seen." Hawkeye smiled.

"Like truffles." Roy laughed.

"The first day we arrived there she opened the door and hugged me asking if I was her long lost sister. Ever since that day she called me sister and Roy, Rory." Hawkeye told them.

"She had the most beautiful smile and her eyes sparkled when she learned something new. She was determined to learn alchemy." Roy said.

"You're what? Eight years older than her? Isn't that a little too much?" Halvoc asked.

"He taught her for six years. They got pretty close over that time. He treated her like his own sister and the day we pulled out he cried." Hawkeye said.

"Why?"

"I knew I couldn't face seeing her again. It would hurt me too much. She says hey Rory you better visit one day, I'll need Hawkeye to help find a husband next." Roy smiled.

"What's her name?" Breda asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Roy said getting off of his desk and throwing his coat on.

"Why is she in town?" Hawkeye asked, her eyes getting large.

"She scored the highest on the test and it says here in extra comments that she gives all credit to Rory Mustang and Sister Hawkeye." Roy said tossing Hawkeye the file. Hawkeye looked at the file and smiled.

"Well then looks like you told Edward Elric the truth. A big show is going to happen tomorrow huh?"


	4. Little Things Give You Away

_Chapter 3_

_The Little Things Give You Away_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
Little things give you away**_

**State Alchemist Testing Room**

"OH ROY!" Hughes said shoving a picture of his daughter in Roy's face. "ISN'T SHE CUTE?!"

"Just amazing." Roy said rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked him.

"I'm here to see the girl Roy is here for!" Hughes said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you met her too." Roy said.

"Alright Mustang this better be worth the train ride I just went through. If you thought old people were bad you're wrong. It's those damn little kids." Edward said walking in with his hands in his pockets. Alphonse was right behind him looking around.

"Ed and Al!" Hughes said.

"Hey Hughes." Edward said walking right past the group.

"Crabby much?" Hawkeye asked. Just then two twin boys ran past them before one fell on the ground and wailed in pain.

"Hey… you okay?" Hawkeye asked rushing to the twins and looking at the fallen boy's knee.

"I… I think so, madam." The twin replied.

"Oh don't worry. It's only bleeding a little." She said handing him a band aid.

"Thank you, lady." The twin said before getting up and running off with his brother.

"Why are kids here?" Roy sniffed.

"They're here to watch the show of course." A man said behind them. Hawkeye quickly turned and pointed her gun at his face. "Whoa easy Riza it's just me." The guy said showing his hands.

"Michael…?" Hawkeye asked lowering her weapon.

"The news said everyone died." Hughes said.

"Athena and I were tossed in some room before it happened. I don't know how the twins survived but they did. We're the only four survivors." Michael said wiping his blond hair out of his face.

"You dyed your hair. It looks better." Hughes said.

"Is that damn dog still alive?" Roy asked.

"Neyo? Yep he's alive. He never leaves Athena's side." Michael said after shaking everyone's hand.

"The testing is about to take place. Please make your way to your seats." A guard said.

Quickly the group took their seats on the second floor in the first row and saw King Bradley walk in.

"That's him?" Michael asked pointing at Bradley.

"Yep, that's the leader." Hughes said.

"Who else is testing?" Hawkeye asked.

"Only three people." A man told her.

"Oh Armstrong funny to see you here." Roy said reaching around Hawkeye and shaking, Major Armstrong's hand."

"King Bradley told me himself that this test was special." Armstrong said.

"Well it better or I'll kick Mustang." Edward said sitting next to Armstrong.

"Kick me and I'll set your ass on fire." Roy said looking out into the crowd below.

"May I have your attention!" A guard said standing next to King Bradley. Everyone grew quiet. "Let the testing begin."

The three testers walked into the room.

"Which one is her?" Hughes whispered.

"Her I bet." Hawkeye said pointing at the one with a hood covering the face. The first one stood. He had a long white beard and smiled as he stepped forward and preformed alchemy that made everyone gasp. He created a marble statue of King Bradley using the floor.

"Very detailed." Bradley said looking at his marble self.

"Lame." Edward whispered while the man fixed the floor so it was back to normal. The next one stood up and bowed to Bradley before performing his alchemy. Roy couldn't believe his eyes that this man was a water alchemist. Water shot out from the floor and flew across the room creating a giant wave. The man then made the wave move forward but let die away back into the circle before hitting Bradley.

"Wow…" Armstrong said.

"Incredible." Hughes sighed.

"If only Mustang could do that with fire." Edward snickered. Roy took out his gloves and started to put them on.

"Sir, don't start trouble. We're here for Athena." Hawkeye said.

"Let me just kill the bastard." Roy hissed. Before Roy could finish putting on his glove Athena stepped forward and bowed at Bradley. Neyo pranced out and sat next to her.

"That is a cute dog." Armstrong said.

"His name is Neyo." Roy said smiling at the dog. Athena walked back and cracked her fingers.

"You don't need a transmute circle?" Bradley asked.

"Where I come from, we were taught not to." Athena said. She slammed her hands on the ground as Neyo jumped forward and at once a large iceberg shaped like Neyo speared from the ground and Neyo jumped to the top and sat on his head.

"Holy shit." Ed said leaning forward and looking at the iceberg.

"Amazing and look at those details in the ice! It's even sparkly."

**-This is a time you should be hearing the wonderful chorus music when something amazing appears (just saying)-**

"Well done, alchemist." Bradley said. Neyo barked and pounced before the iceberg burst and created millions of sparkly blue crystals. Athena caught her dog with grace as the crystals rained down in the room.

"VERY GOOD JOB!" A random person said.

"A gift for all of you." She said.

"What is your name young lady?" Bradley asked stepping forward. Athena hesitated before pulling her hood off. Her long curly brown hair fell out and stopped three quarters down her back. Her eyes large and brown as they sparkled when she smiled.

"I'm Athena Rini also known as the Ice Alchemist. I came from the country that was destroyed two days ago. Neyo here is my assistance." Athena said before Neyo barked.

"Welcome to Central, princess." Bradley said bowing before throwing his hands behind his back and walking out of the room. Athena turned around and looked up to see Roy. Roy looked for a few seconds before turning away and getting up.

"Let's get back to the office." Roy said to Hawkeye.

"Don't you want to say hello?" Michael asked.

"We'll set up a lunch date." Roy said throwing his coat on before exiting. Michael looked down and then at Hawkeye.

"He's just nervous about seeing her again." Hawkeye said leaving the room with Michael.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"You know why." Hawkeye said patting his shoulder before walking away from him.

"You've grown into a real woman, Riza." Michael said. Hawkeye turned and smiled at him kindly.

"Hey Hawkeye who was that girl?!" Edward said chasing Hawkeye down the stairs.

"She's Athena and a princess. Treat her with respect." Hawkeye said.

"Why did she look at Colonel funny?" Al asked. Hawkeye stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked out to see Athena meeting other state alchemists. Roy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hawkeye?" Edward asked.

"She's an old friend." Hawkeye said and left the two boys. Athena looked over and saw Hawkeye.

"SISTER!" Athena said hugging Hawkeye tightly.

"Athena…" Hawkeye said.

"It's been so long." Athena said letting Hawkeye go.

"We'll talk later, Athena." Armstrong said shaking hands with her before leaving her.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward." Al said shoving Ed forward.

"Hey I'm Athena Rini." Athena said smiling at the boys.

"I'm a state alchemist. They call me Fullmetal." Edward said bragging.

"I've heard about you! You saved a mining town from a greedy guy." Athena said.

"These two are pretty famous around here." Hawkeye said.

"Sister… Where is he?" Athena asked. Hawkeye sucked in her breath.

"Hiding probably. He can't believe how much you've grown." Hughes said before hugging Athena. "Look this is my daughter!" Hughes said shoving a photo in her face.

"Aw she's so cute!" Athena said looking at the picture.

"She's turning two soon!" Hughes said.

"I want to meet her." Athena said handing him the photo.

"So did you find yourself a nice fiancé?" Hughes asked smirking.

"No…" Athena said taking a step back.

"Well find one soon. If you need help I know a few guys in the army that are looking for girls like you." Hughes said winking. Hawkeye looked out of the glass doors and saw Roy out in the cold watching the cars by himself. She shook her head.

"Coward." Hawkeye whispered.

"Well I better be heading off. I still have work to do. Come over for dinner next week okay, Athena?" Hughes asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Athena smiled. Hughes left with a wave of his hand and went out a glass door.

"So if you become a alchemist who will you be working for?" Al asked.

"Don't know… I know nothing about your military." Athena said shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll be watched over by Mustang." Hawkeye said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Wait does that mean she gets to go on missions like us?" Al asked happily.

"She'll probably be joining you on some." Hawkeye said smiling.

"YEAH!" Athena and Al said before high fiving.

"Oh boy what joy." Edward said.

"Oh come on Edward. Give me a little love." Athena said.

"You act just like Hughes." Edward said. Athena looked out the doors and saw Mustang.

"Excuse me." Athena said before walking out the doors and walked down the stairs outside.

"What did they use to date or something?" Edward asked.

"No… He was her teacher. He just happened to get too close to her." Hawkeye said as they watched Athena walk behind Roy.

"He fell in love with her then didn't he?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hawkeye said. Athena walked up to Mustang's side and watched the cars go by.

"I saw his face when she looked at him. He was shocked." Edward said.

Athena faced him while he kept looking forward.

"Hawkeye… Does Athena love him?" Al asked.

Riza watched as Roy turned and looked at Athena before he hugged her tightly. She could see the tears fall from his face and before she knew it she felt a tear fall from hers.

"Yes… Yes she loves him very much. She loved him so much that she told me that she wants to grow into a woman that he needs. Well… she did and he's too stupid to hear." Hawkeye said before wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I agree on him being stupid." Edward said.

"She's like a crystal in the rock. It takes digging to get to her but in the end once you find her you can't let her go. She's Roy's crystal and he couldn't let her go but he had to a long time ago. Now that he reunited with her… He saw the crystal turned into a full diamond." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah and look at him. He's crying like a baby out there." Edward said.

"He's showing weakness… That's not part of his plan." Hawkeye said giggling.

"Little things give you away." Al said placing his hand on the door. Outside Athena cried. Cried all the pain, sorrow and anger out as she was finally hugging and reunited with the man she loves.

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_But Little Things Give You Away  
_


	5. At the End of the Day

_Chapter 5 _

_At the End of the Day _

Energy burst through the factories that stood out in the slums of central. Young ladies worked ten hours a day for little money. Where Sophia worked was the dirtiest factory in the slums. She worked ten hours and only receives six dollars a day. She lived in a tiny apartment, the size of small bedroom, with her young daughter, Cosette.

Her daughter was only four and was already working in a different factory. She was to sweep the floors of the factory floors before work hours and after everyone left. Her hair was once a beautiful blond before dirt dyed it a dirty blonde like Sophia's hair. Her eyes were an ice blue and her skin so pale she could frighten vampires if they saw her.

Sophia used to live in Aerobus until the country heard about her scandal and she fled in the middle of the night, leaving the man she truly loved behind. From that day on she lived a poor life and was shown no sympathy from the other girls.

_At the end of the day you're another day older_

"So I heard Sophia begged her landlord to give her more time to pay off the rent." A factory worker whispered to her friend as they were sewing in the factory.

"What did she bribe him into her bed? Is it just as dirty as her daughter?" Her friend replied and they both giggled silently. Sophia looked up from her work and frowned.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

_And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living._

"Did you hear about Reole starting to rebel against Central?" A worker asked Sophia.

"Why are they rebelling?" Sophia asked.

"The priest was fake, and Central took over to try to calm everyone down and it ended up with them killing innocent people." The worker said.

_At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill_

"I hear she's got a side job as a whore at night." A worker girl whispered to her neighbor.

"Well watch how Loki will take that when he hears about that." Her friend whispered back.

"That little whore deserves no attention from even him." Another girl said to the two of them.

"Keep working!" The Foreman said walking past them.

_And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!_

"I wonder… is Kimbley still in prison?" The Foreman asked one of the ladies.

"My husband said he's was going to be in there for life. Why was he in the news?" A lady asked.

"Aren't you surprised he hasn't been sentenced to death yet?"

"It's all Bradley's idea." The lady replied.

"Hmm if it were up to me I would kill him." The Foreman said grabbing the lady's shoulders.

_At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!_

"He's trying to feel up another girl?" The girl next to Sophia said looking up at the Foreman.

"He's disturbing. Makes me sick thinking about him." Sophia hissed cutting her finger on paper.

"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing. Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread!" The Foreman shouted to all the girls.

"There are children back at home!"

"And they have to be fed!"

"Then quit the chatting and get working!" The Foreman shouted at them.

"We're lucky to be in a job." The girl said.

"And in a bed." Sophia said.

"We're counting our blessings."

"Have you seen how the Foreman is fuming today?" A worker named Josephine asked her neighbor. They were sitting across the room from Sophia and her friend.

"With his terrible breath and wandering hands?" Her friend asked. Josephine nodded.

"It's because Sophia won't give him his way." Josephine giggled.

"Well take a look at his pants, you'll see where he stands." Her neighbor said before they all giggled. "He's just like that asshole, Loki." A girl across the table whispered.

"Loki doesn't know that the Foreman is always in the heat!"

"If Sophia doesn't look out, watch how she goes. She'll be out on the streets!"

_At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!_

"Break time, ladies! You have five minutes." The Foreman said walking past Sophia, checking her out.

"He did it again, Sophia." Her friend, Anna told her as they got up from their bench.

"Dammit. I might have to smack him one day." Sophia said.

"Sophia! A letter for you." The Foreman said handing her a small blue letter.

"Is it from him?!" Anna asked when Sophia looked at the envelope.

"No… he must've died in that horrible accident when his country was wiped out." Sophia said opening the letter and reading it. The other girls including Josephine gathered around Sophia trying to see the letter. Josephine smirked and ran up to Sophia, grabbing the letter.

"And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Sophia, let's have all the news!" Josephine said reading the letter. "."Dear Sophia you must send us more money. Your fiance needs a new suit. There's no time to lose...""

"Give that letter to me, it's none of your business." Sophia said grabbing the letter from Josephine.

"Who is the fiance, Sophia?" Josephine asked giggling.

"With a husband at home and a bit on the side! The man I met is the one who you've been seeing the past few weeks." Sophia said glaring at Josephine.

"Is there anyone here who can swear before God? She doesn't have anything to hide or fear?" Josephine said angrily.

"What jealous of me now that you have to go back to your drunk husband?" Sophia said.

"YOU BITCH!" Josephine screamed before attacking Sophia and knocking her to the ground. The two girls started to rip each others hair out as they punched and kicked each other. The Foreman stepped inside the factory with the mayor of the town, Loki. Their jaws dropped as the girls on the ground were causing blood to splatter the floor.

"Someone tear those two apart!" Loki screamed before two other Foreman grabbed the two girls and separating them.

"What is this fight all about?" The Foreman in charge of the girls hissed.

"This is a factory, not a circus! Now, come on ladies, settle down! I'm the Mayor of this town and you're lucky to be working here instead of the whorehouse!" Loki screamed at them before looking over at the Foreman. "I look to you to sort this out and please be as patient as you can."

"Now someone explain what happened!" The Foreman asked the two girls.

"She's sleeping with my boyfriend!" Josephine shouted.

"She lies! He's my fiance!" Sophia said shoving her aside and looking at the Foreman.

"This place doesn't need whores like you!" A girl shouted at Sophia.

"Oh stop that! Sophia doesn't lie! She got a letter from her fiance's father saying they need more money to get his wedding suit? Is that so wrong?" Anna asked the Foreman.

"The little whore had a husband! She has a daughter to prove it!" Josephine hissed.

"Yes that's true but he left me for reasons I can't say. I have a daughter, Cosette, and I'm marrying a man to keep us in standard living conditions for her!" Sophia said.

"Then you're using him for financial reasons!" Josephine shouted trying to attack Sophia again but was held back by another Foreman.

"She's sleeping around with other men! She's a whore at night since she can't get by here. Now she's taken Josephine's boyfriend for his money. She's nothing but trouble! She's trouble for us all!" Josephine's friend shouted.

"Send the slut away or we'll all end up in the streets and we'll have to pay at the end of the day!" Another girl shouted. The Foreman looked over at Sophia and slapped her across the face.

"I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have known the cat had claws, I might have guessed your little secret." The Foreman hissed holding her face as he glared at her.

"No they tell lies!" Anna said.

"Ah yes, the virtuous Sophia, who keeps herself so pure and clean. You'd be the cause I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout."

"No I did nothing wrong! Josephine lies! They all lie!" Sophia squealed.

"You play a virgin in the light but need no urging in the night." The Foreman said tossing her aside.

"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men!" Josephine snapped looking down at Sophia with cold eyes.

"No…" Sophia said as she burst into tears.

"Sack the slut!"

"Sack the girl today!"

"We don't need whores like you!"

"Alright my girl, on your way!" The Foreman said grabbing Sophia by the arm and pulling her up before the girls came up from behind her, pushing her towards the door.

"No! No! Loki please!" Sophia shouted as she tried getting Loki's attention from his office window. He looked up as the group pasted his window before getting up from his chair and rushing out. The ladies tossed Sophia out into the streets and laughed as they walked back inside, the Foreman tossing Sophia her day's pay.

"No! Please! I HAVE A CHILD!" Sophia screamed before the Foreman closed the door on her.

"MAMA!" A girl screamed hugging Sophia.

"Cosette! Cosette hurry and help me gather the money." Sophia said before grabbing the gold coins and stuffing them in the pocket of her dress.

"Mama… do we have to leave again?" Cosette asked, grabbing her mother's hand as they walked down the dirty street.

"Yes… Mama was just fired from her job." Sophia said before grabbing her stomach as she started to get sick thinking about what just happened.

"What about that man?" Cosette asked.

"No… we leave without him." Sophia said as they stopped past the newspaper stand looking at the front headlines.

"Did you hear? A few survivors from that country showed up at Central and Athena was made a State Alchemist!" The newspaper man said. Sophia looked at the article and gasped.

"May… May I just have this article?" Sophia asked.

"Actually you can keep the whole damn thing. It's the end of the day anyway." The man said letting Sophia take the paper before helping another costumer.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Sophia looked up from the paper and grabbed her daughter's shoulders.

"We have to go to Central." Sophia said before grabbing her daughter's hand as they rushed down the street to their apartment.

"Why do we have to leave, Mama?" Cosette asked as she watched her mother quickly toss clothes and other important things into two suitcases. Her mother quickly shut the suitcases and reached for the small bag of money they had under the bed before looking up at her daughter.

"Your father is in Central… I think it's time he finally meets you." Sophia said before grabbing both of their coats and pushing Cosette out of the apartment as they headed downstairs, each carrying a suitcase.

"Who is my father?" Cosette asked as they walked down the street towards the train station.

"His name is Michael… he was once a prince of a country but that country is long gone now." Sophia said sadly looking up at the starry night sky.

_At the end of the day, hope is still here for her even though I won't be here much longer._


	6. Scar's Change

_Chapter 6_

_Scar's Change_

_(8 months ago)_

"Number 24601 step forward!" A general said as Ishvals were walking back from their work in the fields to the prison cell. A man stepped forward with a large scar on his forehead and his right arm covered in tattoos.

"Your time here is up. We're releasing you on parole." The general explained as officers unchained the man from the rest of his group.

"I'm free?" The man asked.

"No. From now on you'll be known as a dangerous man." The General said smirking as he handed the man his papers.

"But… I was only protecting my family…"

"Protecting your family that was involved in rebelling against the army."

"It was my duty!"

"Well now you'll suffer for your poor choices until you follow in the path of God again."

"You're the meaning of those eleven years! I worked for you dogs of the military for those eleven years picking wheat and cotton from farms."

"Eight years for what you did! The rest because you hid from us! Yes 24601-"

"My name is Al."

"And I'm Envy." The General said grinning as he flipped back his long black hair.

"_This man is wearing an unusual headband.."_ Al thought as he watched Envy open the gates and shoved Al forward.

"Do not forget my name! Don't ever forget me… 24601." Envy sneered before closing the gate and walking back into the building. All looked forward as he watched the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

It's been two months since his release and he still wasn't able to find a job.

"It's because I'm called a dangerous man." Al said as he wrapped a old blanket tightly around him one cold night. Al walked East to a city called Reole. Although no one was giving him work he happened to faint in front of man's doorstep.

"Clara! Grab a bucket of water! This man is sick!" A man said when he walked into his home and found Al on his doorstep. His wife, Clara ran out with a bucket of water when she dumped it on Al.

"He's still knocked out?" Clara asked.

"Let's get him inside." The man said and they picked up Al and carried him to the guest room where they laid him in the bed.

"Hey I found some papers! This might be his." Clara said as she unfolded them and read them before looking up and handing it to her husband.  
"Hmm… so this man is dangerous? Well this man was just released a few months ago too!" The husband said reading the man's papers.

"A convent? Oh Charles do you really think this is alright?" Clara asked him.

"This fellow won't hurt us. Look at him, he's hardly breathing. Besides I bet he hasn't found any work because of these papers." Charles said before ripping up the Al's papers.

"CHARLES!"

"Clara… I may be breaking a least a dozen rules at the moment but this is what Father Cornello would do too. This man is an Ishvaln."

"All the more reason to kick him out." Clara hissed. Al groaned as he felt his head and opened his eyes to see the couple staring back at him.

"Where am I?" Al asked.

"You're safe. Welcome to our home mister. I'm Charles and this is my wife, Clara."

"Who are you?" Clara barked.

"Clara!"

"Charles what if he killed people?!"

"I… I only protected my family…" Al said closing his eyes again.

"There see? He isn't a murderer." Charles said, glaring at his wife.

"You killed some of Central's soldiers didn't you?" Clara glared at the man.

"Yes… they were going to kill mine. It doesn't matter anymore though!" Al shouted and threw himself up as he held his face in his hands.

"Did… Did they die?" Clara asked him.

"Yes… a State Alchemist killed them but my brother… he saved me. My arm here was blown off and he used Alchemy to give me his arm." Al said as the couple studied his tattooed arm.

"Sir… we must ask but what is your name?" Charles asked as he took his eyes off of the man's arm.

"Al… My name is Al."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Al learned the teachings of Reole while in returned he taught the people about his religion. He put all of his trust into Charles and Clara and was able to get a job working at Charles's automail shop. It was the last week of the month when East Soldiers patrolled the streets looking for a man with a large x-shaped scar on his face.

"Those bastards are looking for you again." As Charles walked back into the kitchen where Clara and Al were making dinner after he had yet another conversation with a officer named Mustang.

"Why are they looking for you?" Clara asked Al as she chopped up the last of the potatoes and threw them in the pot.

"I didn't show up at court to renew those papers Charles tore up." Al said.

"Those bastards are only out to get money from you. That's all that they want nowadays." Charles complained as he tore up the evening paper.

"Who was the officer at the door?" Clara asked.

"A man by the name of Mustang. He looked like an alchemist since he wasn't carrying a weapon but he had weird symbols on his gloves." Charles recalled.

"It mustn't be him then." Al said as he crushed the tomato.

"Careful, Al! Those are expensive! Which alchemist are you talking about?" Clara asked as she pulled the knife from Al's hands and handed him a towel.

"His name is Zolf J. Kimbley. He's the one who slaughtered my family and many others." Al said.

"The Crimson Alchemist? Why that man has been in jail for eleven years! Didn't you hear? He killed a bunch of top rank officers and they threw him in jail because of it." Charles recalled.

"That son of a bitch is in jail?" Al asked.

"Yeah and probably will be for the rest of his life." Clara said. There was another knock on the door and Charles grunted.

"I bet it's that officer again. Stay here you two." Charles said. He glided to the front door and opened it to come face to face with not Lt. Mustang but three people he never saw before.

"Can I help you?" Charles asked.

"Yeah… where is 24601?" The middle person asked. His spiky long black hair was pulled back in a headband as his eyes glittered in evil.

"Um who?" Charles asked looking confused.

"The man with a scar on his face! He's a runaway Ishvalan! You're hiding him in your home! Don't worry we won't tell the army that you're keeping him here, just hand him over and no one gets hurt." The guy said.

"Who are you three?" Charles asked.

"Too late." The man said before the girl stuck her fingers through Charles chest, pinning him to the wall as they made their way inside.

"I'm Envy by the way, the girl is Lust and chubby here is Gluttony." Envy said when Lust released the bloody Charles as he fell to the floor.

"Envy…?" Charles said in horror.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked Envy.

"Sure why not, Gluttony? Now let's go find 24601." Envy smirked as they walked into the kitchen and found it empty.

"They got away…" Lust said pointing at the back door that was wide open. Gluttony came in licking his fingers before smelling the air.

"They're on the roof." Gluttony said.

"Well then let's go!" Envy sneered as they walked out the back door to find the ladder to the roof.

"I'll go first." Envy hissed as he climbed up the ladder to the top only to get shot in the head.

"Ow what the hell, bitch?!" Envy screamed as he held his face in his hands before he healed. He climbed onto the roof as Clara shot his arm and his leg before he fell onto the ground. Lust and Gluttony quickly made it to the roof and Lust threw her fingers into Clara's chest before Clara could even scream.

"Where is he?!" Envy screamed.

"Right here." Al said tearing off his sleeves from his shirt.

"Well well well. 24601… Remember me?" Envy sneered as Lust released Clara from her fingers and threw them at Al but he dodged them and used alchemy to collapse Gluttony and Lust into Clara's house.

"Your face was burned into my memory, Envy." Al said.

"Well isn't that just great! Now since I have no use for you in the future I'm just going to kill you right here and now." Envy said and ran towards Al before Al caught him and used alchemy to kill Envy.

"Not today you won't." Al said quickly. He watched before him as Envy once laid still and lifeless before his face healed quickly and he smirked up at Al.

"Well that was just rude of you." Envy said as he stood up sneering.

"What? What the hell are you?" Al said scared as he stepped back from Envy.

"IMMORTAL!" Envy screamed before he attacked Al. Al killed him once again before running over to the next roofs.

"_I have to get out of here! Where? WHERE SHOULD I GO?!"_ Al's mind screamed as he kept jumping from roof to roof.

"OH! MORE DINNER!" The fat Gluttony shouted and Al quickly took out one of Clara's kitchen knives and stabbed Gluttony between the eyes, killing him as he landed in the alley below.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!" Lust shouted, shooting her fingers at him. Al blocked her attack and stabbed her in the chest and she fell into a car parked below the roof he was standing on. Al was quickly running out of breath and his strength was leaving him quickly.

"Al!" A man shouted. He quickly looked over and saw Father Cornello standing on his balcony in the church waving his hands.

"FATHER!" Al shouted before blocking one of Envy's attack and tossing him into the alley.

"Quickly boy!" Cornello shouted before pulling out his gun and shooting Gluttony in the back of the head before he could attack Al. Al killed Lust once more before he took a final leap onto Cornello's balcony and ran inside as Cornello was shooting the three monsters.

"What the hell are those things?!" Cornello said refilling his round before shooting again.

"Monsters…" Al said has he looked at the wound Envy gave him before he killed him again. A deep gash was on his right side and he swore Envy broke a few ribs and he could feel the blood loss.

"Dammit! He got away and there is no way we can break in there!" Envy shouted from the roof they were standing on.

"Why not?" Lust sighed.

"Because! Wrath said we leave church areas alone. Keep the little hope these mortals have untouched. That bastard tricked us!" Envy screamed slamming his hands on the roof.

"Aww… And he smelled good too." Gluttony whined.

"24601… I'll be back." Envy smirked before the three of them left.

"You're wounded!" Father Cornello said placing his gun on his nightstand and looking at Al's wound.

"No… I'll be fine… Warn them… Warn them that Clara and Charles were killed by those three…" Al whispered to him before passing out.

* * *

It was a week before Al was able to walk around the church freely. He spent time reading books in Cornello's study or take a walk in the Church gardens. He quickly began realizing his true reason now when he was praying in a chapel one night…

"I know those things were not made by you… I also know that the man who killed my family was not created by you either… Why though? Why give me all this trouble when I was the closest to you? I put my faith and trust into you and in return I get death and pain? I want my freedom! I want to live!" Al said as tears fell down his face. Above him the candles flickered and he clenched his fists.

"All my life I wanted true happiness… Like you said though… An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. They gave me a number, killed Al and left me for dead. All because I protected the ones I love. Eleven years of pure torture for something they would do if they were under attack." Al said before throwing one of the candles aside and standing up. He picked up his coat as he felt the burning of pure hatred fill his soul.

"I reached and fell, this world that hates me lets me die, I'll escape from this world, from this world of Al. Al is nothing anymore but dead and gone!" Al screamed as he opened the doors to the chapel and saw the gate to the church in front of him. He quickly pulled them apart and continued walking down the street, out to the outskirts of the city, out of East, towards Central.

"From now on… I'm Scar. This pain I have felt will be passed to others. To the alchemists who serve the godless army. Death is the only way to settle their debts." Al said as he looked at himself into a puddle as he stood at a nearby train station that was heading towards Central.

* * *

Cornello was upset when he heard the news of Al's early departure. He was sipping his morning tea a week after Al left when someone knocked on the door of his study.

"Enter!" Cornello said facing the door as he saw the three monsters that he fought weeks ago.

"Well hey there, Father!" Envy sneered.

"He isn't here." Cornello narrowed his eyes.

"We're not looking for him anymore. We're here to see you!" Envy smirked.

"Me? Why?" Cornello asked them placing his cup on his desk.

"Are you interested in seeking immortality?"


	7. Young Girl

_Chapter 7_

_Young Girl_

The skies showed no life when Colonel Roy Mustang, Athena and her brother Michael were walking through Central after attending a "Welcome to the Military" ball for Athena.

"That was some party. I won't be able to drink for weeks after all that champagne I had tonight." Michael said pulling his suit jacket closed to block the wind from covering his chest.

"Edward Elric had so much he passed out and was forced to stay at the hotel for the night!" Athena said giggling before shivering from the cold.

"Here Athena." Roy said and gave her his suit jacket.

"Won't you freeze to death?" Michael asked.

"No, remember fire is my friend and warmth is in my blood anyway." Roy shrugged.

"You would think Athena would be alright with cold. You are a ICE alchemist." Michael joked.

"I wish I brought my gloves with me. I'll freeze your ass in a second." Athena snapped.

"What? I was just joking!" Michael snickered. Just then a small girl ran past them quickly with a loaf of bread in her hands. Athena's sparkly blue gown fluttered in the wind as officers of the military quickly ran after the girl.

"THEIF!"

"SOMEONE GRAB THAT GIRL!"

"What's going on?" Michael asked the officer as he held onto the building taking deep breaths.

"That little girl stole a loaf of bread from the market while they were closing up. The salesmen said just leave her but we can't let a thief get away!" The officer said before running off in the direction where the girl ran off.

"Hmm if it were me I would just let her have it. She's probably just a street rat." Roy said.

"Let's help her then!" Athena shouted.

"Athena! You were just accepted into the military and now you're just asking to turn in your uniform already?" Michael hissed.

"SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Athena said and stomped away from the two of them.

"Michael…?" Roy asked looking over at Michael. Michael brushed him away and walked down the alley to his new apartment, leaving Roy by himself.

* * *

_Athena_

How dare my idiot brother let a little girl get thrown away in a prison cell like that. This military job that Bradley gave to him is way over his head. I heard a ripping sound and looked back.

"Shit… Riza is going to kill me." I hissed at myself picking up my gown that was now ripped at the bottom. Now I just need to find my way home.

"ATHENA!" Roy screamed from behind me in the dark.

"Roy?" I shouted. Quickly I saw him appear from the dark and put away his gloves into his pocket.

"Don't ever leave my side! Some deranged killer is out killing State Alchemists and everyone knows who you are!" Roy snarled and grabbed my hand before we walked through the alley.

"I'll probably be able to kill him unlike you." I whispered under my breath.

"What? You think I'm soft hearted?"

"No but your fire attacks aren't really good in the winter are they?"

"What if he did catch you and then tried to rape you?"

"Easy. Freeze his ass and kick him where it'll hurt. That I learned from you."

"At least you learned one thing from me." Roy said letting go of my hand and throwing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey I learned a lot from you!"

"Well you must've since you almost kicked my ass in chess."

"At least that old man keeps beating you. I need more people on my side."

"What I'm not on your side?" Roy asked when we reached the end of the alley and saw the lake ahead of us.

"Aren't you taking me home?" I asked him. He said nothing when we stood looking out at the lake.

"A week before you arrived here a man that the military calls "Scar" was after me and I was forced to jump into the lake right here." Roy said looking out at the lake.

"That must've been at least a ten foot drop! You didn't break anything?"

"No but my humiliation was shown. It was raining and I tried-"

"Nice job moron."

"Hey I'm sure you tried to use alchemy in the summer. Yeah you're about as useful in the summer as a winter coat." He joked.

"Actually… I use water alchemy in the summer." I smirked at him.

"WHAT?!" Roy shouted. A couple looked at him and frowned. I mean jeez Roy it's midnight and you're screaming.

"Yeah…"

"How can you use water alchemy?"

"Simple. Change the humidity in the air and I can cause floods and whatnot." I explained as I sat down on the bench and watched him lean against the railing and look at the stars.

"Stars… There are millions of them up there yet… I always wish on them and not one wish has come true yet." Roy said reaching out to the skies.

"Maybe they will… Patience is what you need." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Ha! I'm a twenty eight year man with no wife or kids and yet every man around me is married and has a child." Roy said sadly.

"Patience, Roy. Patience."

"Something I don't have time for! Women my age aren't single! I always have to date someone younger like your age."

"I'm just seven years younger…"

"Exactly! That's too young for me!" Roy said before covering his mouth as his eyes filled with shock from what he said. I looked away from him and stared at the street where police were getting out of their cars and running down the alley to probably find that poor girl.

"Athena-"

"Just forget it. You only saw me as a little girl anyway." I said pulling Roy's jacket closer around me. He grabbed my hand and I could feel the warmth of fire that he knew so much about.

"You're not some little girl. You're a strong women that faced a lot of death and made risky choices to get where you are today. You don't realize how happy I am to know you!" He lifted my face to meet his eyes as he edged his face closer to mine. The world froze as my heart stopped. _Is my wish about to come true?_ I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips before someone screamed in the alley. I stood quickly as the police pulled a women covered in rags out of the alley as she cried in panic.

"PLEASE NO! I HAVE A CHILD!" The girl cried.

"Your child is a thief! You both are under arrest!" A police officer said. I gathered my gown and rushed over to the group.

"Madame I must ask you to leave! This is no time to gawk." An officer said pushing me aside.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! Move aside!" I shouted and showed him my state alchemist pocket watch.

"Y-Your Highness?!"

"It's Major Rini to you! Move aside I'll take care of her."

"But-"

"DON'T YOU DARE START YOUR POLICE SHIT WITH ME! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GO FIND THAT BASTARD THAT ALMOST KILLED COLONEL MUSTANG." I screamed at the officer. Quickly they got back into their cars and drove off leaving me with the poor women. I helped her up from the streets before Roy was at my side with his hand on my shoulder.

"You're lucky alchemists were around to save you from jail time." Roy said looking at her with no emotion.

"Colonel… Major… Thank you." The lady whispered and bowed.

"Your name?" Roy asked.

"Sophia…" The women said quietly.

"I'm Roy Mustang and this is Athena Rini." Roy said and shook Sophia's hand.

"Athena? The Athena Rini?" Sophia asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"Your brother? Is he here in Central?"

"Yes…?"

"… May I speak to him? It's important? Please I don't have anything left."

"I'll send him word. Until then hide from the police and keep your hope up that you see him. Come on Athena." Roy said before leading me towards the alley. Tears were streaming down Sophia's face and she followed us.

"HELP ME PLEASE I HAVE A CHILD!" Sophia wailed.

"We don't have enough room at our apartments for guests!" Roy replied back coldly.

"PLEASE HELP ME! MICHAEL RINI IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!"


End file.
